


A Hufflepuff, A Slytherin, and Five Kittens

by Marshmallord



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cats, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kittens!!!!, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Slytherin Na Jaemin, jaemin is a thirsty bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallord/pseuds/Marshmallord
Summary: "My cat and your cat had babies and oh wow you're really hot" AU with nomin!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, other random relationships are mentioned
Comments: 16
Kudos: 326





	A Hufflepuff, A Slytherin, and Five Kittens

Jeno immediately knew that something was wrong when he awoke to the shuffling of other Hufflepuffs rather than Seol batting at his face.

He rubbed his hands against his eyes, a habit he’d never quite broken, and yawned. He carefully moved his blankets around, in case Seol was still sleeping, but he couldn’t find her. Gingerly, he stepped out of his bed, careful not to accidentally step on Han Jisung’s toad (he’d stepped on it _once_ and the other boy had nearly cried). He checked under the bed, where Seol usually liked to hide from the friendly banter of the Hufflepuff fifth year dorms, and he found a bit more than what he had expected.

Seol was there, alright, but so was another cat. If the dorm wasn’t so well lit then Jeno would’ve missed the midnight-black cat that was curled next to Seol. But what surprised him most of all were the five tiny kittens, each a mix of calico and inky blackness. Unable to help himself, Jeno cooed loudly. The black cat’s head shot up to face Jeno, and Seol meowed softly, as if to say, _Look at my kittens!_ Jeno smiled wide and pondered what he should do. Seol usually followed him wherever he went, so if he turned up to breakfast without her, there would surely be questions, and Jeno didn’t want to tell anyone the news just yet. But he didn’t know if Seol would even want to come with him.

He watched as a charcoal kitten stumbled for its mother, suckling for milk. They were absolutely adorable, and Jeno decided right then and there that he would give his life to protect them.

The black cat--who Jeno could only assume to be the father--cautiously padded toward him and gave a questioning little noise. Jeno smiled and reached for a bag of Muggle’s cat treats (Seol preferred them over the magical treats). He pulled out a little fish-shaped treat and softly rubbed his fingers together, clicking his tongue soothingly, urging the mysterious black cat closer. The cat was curious, but stayed wary as he approached the smiling Hufflepuff. It slunk closer and sniffed at the treat suspiciously, as if it might explode. For all Jeno knew, this cat may be used to exploding cat treats.

The black cat seemed to deem the treat safe, though, and ate the treat quickly. Jeno grinned and gave the cat a careful skritch. The cat almost immediately purred and leaned into his hand, looking at him like, _more, more!_ Jeno happily complied, giving the cat ample scratches and pets. While he was scratching around the cat’s neck, he found a collar. He was surprised he hadn’t seen it before--he was too caught up in the cacophony of _Cats! Kittens! Babies! Seol!_ to notice. He trailed down the collar, still petting the cat with his other hand, and came across the little metal tag on it. _Kaweco._

Jeno smiled at the name. Kaweco was a German ink brand that he himself used quite often. He turned to the other side, searching for more information on Kaweco. Usually, there’d be a phone number or some way of contacting the owner, but this was the wizarding world, so all he found was a name. _Na Jaemin._

Na Jaemin?

He knew that name.

Frankly, there wasn’t a person in Hogwarts who didn’t know that name.

Na Jaemin was an incredibly attractive Slytherin who was admired by all. He was, quite frankly, perfect. He performed well in all his subjects and was one of the greatest Chasers the Slytherin quidditch team had seen in a while. He’d even been on the cover of Witch Weekly. There were even rumors that he was half-Veela, which Jeno likely would’ve believed if Jaemin hadn’t lacked the bird-like quality. Everyone who liked boys--hell, even people who didn’t--had a crush on Na Jaemin. Jeno had a crush on Na Jaemin too.

Na Jaemin’s cat had had babies with Jeno’s cat.

_Kaweco had had babies with Seol._

All thoughts of Na Jaemin being cool, popular, and hot flew out the window of Jeno’s mind. All he could think was _I need to introduce him to our grandchildren._ Jeno practically flew out of the dorm room, forgetting the fact that he wore nothing but old basketball shorts and a ratty tank top, and raced for the Great Hall. 

He was shouted at by students and paintings alike as he ran, but he didn’t stop, even when Bang Chan, the Head Boy, tried to lecture him on the importance of his uniform. He approached the huge, open doors to the Great Hall, beckoning him inside, and paused for a breath. He realized then what he was wearing, but breakfast would end soon, and he wouldn’t have time to change. He shook thoughts of his clothing from his mind and walked into the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~

“-and he had the nerve to kiss me right there, in front of the entire Charms class!” Donghyuck exclaimed. “I swear, promise me that none of you will _ever_ date a Gryffindor. Don’t let my mistake be yours.”

The other green-tied teens giggled. Jaemin rolled his eyes. He’d been there, and Donghyuck certainly hadn’t seemed very flustered when he started to make out with Mark Lee, still in front of the entire Charms class. He opened his mouth for a snarky comment, as what was usually falling from his lips, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, expecting Minho to update him on quidditch practice, but was instead faced with a sweaty, grinning boy.

A really _hot_ , sweaty, grinning boy, wearing the bare minimum of clothing.

“Uh,” Jaemin was, for once, speechless. “Hi?”

“Hi!” the other exclaimed in such a way that Jaemin immediately knew he was either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Jaemin nodded, careful to avoid Donghyuck’s eyes. He could hear the older boy snickering--he knew that this guy was _exactly_ Jaemin’s type. “What is it?”

Jaemin expected for the boy to speak with him right there, or perhaps pull him aside to chat, but the other boy simply grabbed his wrist, tugged him out of his seat, and began to lead him out of the Great Hall. At this point, Jaemin would usually try to run away, or ask what was going on, or do _something_ other than let the other take the lead, but this situation was definitely not usual. So Jaemin followed quietly.

They arrived near the kitchens not long after. The other boy hadn’t spoken except for introducing himself (“I’m Jeno, by the way. It’s nice to meet you!”). There was nothing facing them except for a pile of barrels against the wall. Perhaps this was just a nice, quiet place for the two of them to talk. Or make out. It seemed more and more likely that they were there to make out, which Jaemin definitely wouldn’t’ve said no to. Jeno let go of his hand (regretfully) and approached a seemingly random barrel, and tapped it five times. The barrel opened like a door, revealing a cozy room decked out in black and yellow. The Hufflepuff common room, Jaemin realized.

Jeno beckoned him in, and Jaemin wondered if the other might be taking him into his _dorm_ to make out. He followed Jeno through a round door and up a winding set of stairs until they stopped in front of a polished door with the number five shining in gold engraving. He pushed through the door, and before Jeno could say anything, Jaemin’s cursed mouth finally decided to open.

“So which bed is yours? I don’t think the other ‘puffs would like it if we made out on someone else’s bed.”

Jeno’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, with nothing coming out except, _“Huh?”_

_Jaemin shut up, shut up, shut up--_ “Well, isn’t that what you dragged me here for? To make out?”

Jeno’s face flushed. “I- _no!_ I wouldn’t-- _no!_ I’m not trying to--I mean I don’t--that is to say…”

Jaemin could hear Donghyuck cackling in his ears. _You broke a Hufflepuff! Your horny arse actually went and fucking broke him!_

Jeno coughed. “Um, I actually wanted to show you something… you have a cat, right? Kaweco?”

Jaemin nodded awkwardly.

Jeno smiled-- _why did Hufflepuffs always have the best smiles?_ \--and gestured under the bed. “He and Seollie, my little girl, have a surprise.” He laid down on his stomach and shimmied slightly under one of the beds. Jaemin followed suit, and found Kaweco lying by a calico cat--presumably “Seollie”--who was taking care of five stumbling kittens. Jaemin _aww_ ed giggled at the tiny kittens. Jeno turned to face him and smiled again, his eyes crinkling into crescents.

“Adorable…” Jaemin murmured.

“I know, right?” Jeno grinned, “They’re our grandchildren!” _Right, the kittens._

The two boys petted and played with the cats and kittens for long after breakfast was over, skipping their first classes and going well into their second. They found out a lot about each other, and each became well acquainted with the other. Jaemin told Jeno about how he was raised in a wealthy wizarding family, and Jeno told him stories of a Muggle childhood. Jeno found out that Jaemin’s gay awakening had been after watching Victor Krum in his third year. Jaemin found out that Jeno was very allergic to cats, but stubbornly adopted three anyway. After a couple hours, the two decided to actually attend their classes, promising to meet up and give their kittens care.

As Jaemin turned to leave, he felt a wave of Gryffindor-like bravery wash over him. So he looked back at Jeno and said, “Oh, and the makeout offer still stands.”

Smirking, he left the dorm, leaving behind a blushing, spluttering Hufflepuff boy.

**Author's Note:**

> oof that ending was rushed but it's three in the morning and i needed to get that out of my system. happy pride month, y'all!


End file.
